Kelsey the Mink
=Jessie the Fox= Jessie the Fox Basic Info Name Jessie the Fox Jessie the Fox is a character created by Darkest Shadow. She is a cheerleader on the MCA Allstars Lv. 5 cheer team. She is a rival of Michelle the Cat. History Personality Physical Appearance Currently standing at 3'6 and keeping her weight a secret, Jessie is a fox with light blue fur and white skin underneath her fur. Her muzzle, part of her tail, and inner ears are also white. Her muzzle is actually furry and has three tips on each side. Her hair is the same color as her fur, and it goes down a little over her back. She also has a front side bangs that are on the right side of her face with yellow dye on the ends. Her eyes are disconnected and her pupils are green. Currently, she wears a MCA cheer top that is red with a v-shaped white stripe. Over that is a blue jacket with a black zig-zag design on the sleeves. She wears black, red and white spanks, and it is mostly covered by her purple skirt with a black v-shaped line. She also wears white fingerless gloves. For footwear, she white and blue boots with a white strap and a purple v-shape on the middle of the shoe, and white soles. Skills Cheerleading-''' 'Singing-' 'Fencing-' Abilities and Powers 'Electricity Manipulation/Fulgurakinesis-' =Connie the Panther= Connie the Panther Basic Info Name Connie the Panther Connie the Panther is a character created by Darkest Shadow. She is a dancer from the DDDC, the Darla's Darlings Dance Company, and the arch rival of Alyssa the Dog. History Personality Physical Appearance Skills 'Dancing-' 'Chess-' Abilities and Powers 'Geokinesis-' 'Enhanced Speed-' 'Enhanced Smell-' 'Enhanced Hearing-' =Ramona the Hedgehog= Ramona the Hedgehog Basic Info Name Ramona the Hedgehog Full Name Ramona Elizabeth Moonbeam Nicknames Pumpkin Princess Darling Honeyboo Baby Age 2 months Gender Female Species Hedgehog Alignment Good Ramona the Hedgehog is a fan character created by Darkest Shadow. She is the newborn daughter of Lina the Hedgehog and Derek the Hedgehog. Being an infant, she doesn't know anything. History On February 12, Derek and Lina Moonbeam the Hedgehogs were just about to have a baby. When she came out, she was a beautiful girl. They decided to name her baby Ramona, because it reminded Lina of one of her great friends in college. Being a child, she has only experienced the world for a short 2 months, and nothing has really happened. Personality Physical Appearance Skills Abilities and Powers =Mariala County Academy= The '''Mariala County Academy, better known as the MCA, is a boarding school created by Darkest Shadow. It is an audition-based school where students, mostly high school students, from nearby or sometimes far from Mariala City audition to go to learn, express their talents, and make new friends. Notable People Seniors * Thresh Grasswood * David Sabato * Ashley Joy * Emilie "Lili" DeRocehfort * Sebastian Park * Cole Starpower * Kester Stryker * Gabriella Iceflower * Evergreen Pite * Mimica "Mimi" Peterson * Britney Firewood Juniors * Alexis Petals * Christina Transon * Michelle Fifi * Ricardo Fernandez * Candlelight France * Daniel "Danny" Gates * Carlos Flyleaf * Jamima "Jamie" Sandlers * Mindy Randelson Sophomores * Monica Donatello * Ingrid Becker * Lindsay Firewood * Abigail Piere * Emerald Svettreco * Chloe Cowline * Jessie Altimaire Freshmen * Marisa "Mary" Lavenders * Candace Flynn * Chloretta Baker * Storm Svettreco * Delila Diamonds * Briyanna Lickmit * Amanda Stoner Pre-Freshmen * Alyssa Amotran * Wynter "Snowflake" Frost * Connie Wikersham Staff * Peyton Longbranch (Superintendent) * Ellie Colestein (Assistant Superintendent) * Silvia Negerno (Dorm Adviser) * Mrs. Butwag (Algebra II, AP Geometry and Algebra III) * Mrs. Malia (History) * Mr. Po (Chinese) * Ms. Benardo (Italian) * Ms. Takanawa (Japanese) * Mr. Ikman (Language Arts) * Miss Ranch (Language Arts) * Ms. Bluespam (Poetry and Literature) * Ms. Jennings (Home Ed and Life Skills) * Dr. Ross (Physics and Chemistry) * Miss Ragstine (Biology) * Mr. Quartz (Art, and Game Programming) * Mrs. Lilloux (French) * Ms. Farrell (All-around Music and Tech Theater) * Mr. Tik (Phys. Ed) * Ms. Magina (Health) * Miss Lettie (R&B Vocals and Tech Theater) * Mr. Atornimany (Drama, and Play Director) * Mr. Balk (Tech Ed.) * Ms. Rowans and "Jessie" (Ventriloquism and Puppetry) History Quite a while ago, the Mariala County Academy was supposed to be Mariala City's main public high school. It was open to the public as a regular high school. Everyone went there, but it was way to crowded. At that time, there weren't enough teachers. The school had almost 3,000 students attending there! The principal couldn't take control of it; there were classes of 60 people, the cafeteria was way to crowded, and there were complaints about using the bathroom. Then, the principal sent in these reports to the superintendent, who sent them into the mayor of the city. Then, the mayor made a new start;they were going to build a seperate high school open to the public, and make people audition to get into the MCA. The school became less crowded, now you can actually see the floors. They also expanded the place, and turned it into a dormitory. Notable Areas *Lobby *Dormitory *Classrooms *Gymnasium *Studio *Rose Garden *Pool *Balcony *Auditorium *Cafeteria